


Oikeista naruista

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Solmussa [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Teddy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Top Teddy, omega scorpius, safe sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Scorpius tapaa hänelle valitun alfan ensimmäisen kerran. Ilmassa on jännitystä kun Teddy näyttää Scorpiukselle miten saavuttaa nautinto. Osaako alfa vetää oikeista naruista ja tuottaa nautintoa omegalle?





	Oikeista naruista

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on toinen osa tässä alfa-beta-omega-sarjassani. Suosittelen tutustumista ensimmäiseen osaan, että tämän ficin juonikuviot järkevöityvät.  
> Lyhyesti tämän universumin A/B/O-kuvioista:  
> Tässä universumissa omegan kiima kestää vain yhden parittelun ajan. Omega voi tulla raskaaksi, mutta ei pysty liukastamaan itseään. Omega ei pysty saavuttamaan orgasmia ilman alfan apua.  
> Alfa voi sitoutua omegaan tai betaan puremalla tätä, mutta se ei tarkoita etteikö alfalla voisi olla muitakin seksikumppaneita. Alfa ei 'knottaa' eli sido kumppaniaan aktin aikana.  
> Tämä on mukailtu versio A/B/O-genrestä.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Scorpius istui sängyllään jalat vedettynä koukkuun ja leuka painettuna polviin. Häntä jännitti. Hän tapaisi tänään ensimmäisen kerran alfan, jonka tarkoituksena oli auttaa häntä mikäli hän joutuisi kiimaan.

Tietenkin Scorpius oli tavannut Teddy Lupinin aikaisemminkin, montakin kertaa. Mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun hän tapaisin Teddyn mahdollisena kumppaninaan, alfana. Ja siksi häntä jännitti.

Hän oli puhunut asiasta isänsä kanssa monesti, koko tästä omega-jutusta, jonka Harry Potter oli selittänyt hänelle ensimmäisen kerran muutama viikko sitten huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisoissa. Sen jälkeen isä oli kieltänyt häntä ajattelemasta koko asiaa, eikä oikein Scorpius ymmärtänyt miksi.

Vaikka he olivat puhuneet paljon isän kanssa, niin Harrysta he eivät olleet puhuneet sanaakaan. Scorpius ei oikein tiennyt miksi. Joskus hän ajatteli, että isä häpesi sitä mitä Harry oli joutunut tekemään hänelle. Tai sitten isä ajatteli, että hän häpesi sitä mitä Harry oli tehnyt hänelle. Mutta Scorpius tiesi, että pieni tunne hänen sisällään ei ollut häpeää vaan jotain aivan muuta ja siksi hän ei saanut ajatella Harrya.

Ovelta kuuluva koputus keskeytti Scorpiuksen mietteet ja rykäisten hän kehotti tulijaa astumaan sisään.

"Hei", sinitukkainen nuorimies sanoi iloisesti ja sulki oven takanaan. "Minä olen Teddy, muistat varmaan."  
"Joo, muistan, moi", Scorpius mumisi ja tuijotti polviaan. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti, eikä hän voinut katsoa Teddyä silmiin.

"Saanko istua?" Teddy kysyi ystävällisesti ja Scorpius nyökkäsi.

Teddy ei istunut nojatuoliin, kuten Scorpius oli toivonut vaan suoraan hänen sänkynsä laidalle.

"Juttelin isäsi kanssa tilanteestasi, sekä tietenkin Harryn kanssa, hänhän oli ensimmäisesi", Teddyn ääni oli pehmeä, mutta silti Scorpius sävähti. Teddy meni näköjään suoraan asiaan.

Kiva, Teddy oli siis juorunnut Harryn kanssa hänen ensimmäisestä kerrastaan, jota isäkin oli ollut todistamassa. Ehkä he olivat yhdessä nauraneet Scurpiukselle ja hänen avuttomuudelleen ja osaamattomuudelleen. Hänhän oli vain maannut paikoillaan kun Harry oli ottanut hänet. Muisto sai Scorpiuksen punastumaan.

"Hei, se on ihan normaalia. Eka kerta on aina vähän sellainen... sekava", Teddy lohdutti. "Minä muistan kyllä. Olin itse ihan hullun sekaisin enkä tiennyt yhtään mitä olisi pitänyt tehdä, mutta onneksi Harry on taitava ja osasi rauhoittaa oikealla tavalla."  
"Oliko Harry sinunkin ensimmäisesi?" Scorpius kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
"Oli", Teddy hymähti. "Ja voin sanoa, että hän on todella, todella hyvä ensimmäiseksi kumppaniksi. Ole iloinen kun sait kokea sen juuri Harryn kanssa. Hän ajattelee aina toisen nautintoa ennen omaansa. Hän on hyvä alfa."

Scorpius nyökkäsi hitaasti ja nosti katseensa Teddyyn. Tämä istui rennosti ja hymyili avoimesti. Scorpius tunsi rentoutuvansa hieman.

"Eikö se ole alfan tehtävä? Tyydyttää omega?", Scorpius kysyi varovasti.  
"Tietenkin", Teddy sanoi huolettomasti, mutta vakavoitui. "On kuitenkin alfoja, jotka ajattelevat omaa nautintoaan enemmän kuin omegan nautintoa, mutta onneksi heitä on vähän. Sinun kannattaa kuitenkin pysyä tuttujen alfojen lähettyvillä, niin tiedät olevasi turvassa kun kiima iskee."

"Onko Harry opettanut sinua?" Scorpius jatkoi kyselemistään, tuntui turvalliselta pitää Teddy äänessä niin ehkä tämä unohtaisi sen, että heidän pitäisi ehkä tehdä jotain muutakin.  
"On, Harry on opettanut minua, ja toivottavasti olen oppinut kaiken", Teddy nauroi ja Scorpous huomasi yhtyvänsä nauruun.

"Sinä tiedät tästä jo paljon, mutta on muutamia juttuja joita meidän täytyy käydä läpi että tämä toimii", Teddy vakavoitui jälleen ja Scorpius nielaisi. "Sinun isäsi on valinnut minut alfaksesi tässä vaiheessa. Ymmärsin kuitenkin, että odotatte jos lähivuosina ilmestyy muitakin alfoja. Sehän kulkee myös suvussa, ja sekä Harryn pojat tai Weasleyn perheen pojat saattavat olla potentiaalisia vaihtoehtoja. Siksi onkin tärkeää, että käytämme ehkäisyä. Itse asiassa, se oli isäsi ehdoton vaatimus. Hän ei halua, että pamahdat paksuksi tällaiselle ihmissuden äpärälle."

"Ei isä tarkoita sitä niin", Scorpius kiirehti selittämään, sillä hän ei halunnut että Teddy loukkaantuisi asiasta.  
"Ei tietenkään, kyllä minä ymmärrän. Sinä olet oikeasti vielä aivan liian nuori saamaan lapsia, enkä minäkään ole totta puhuen kovin innostunut ryhtymään isäksi aivan vielä. Joten me käytämme ehkäisyä, se on parasta kaikkien kannalta", Teddy hymyili jälleen valloittavaa hymyään, ja Scorpius huomasi pitävänsä tuosta hymystä yllättävän paljon.

"Sitten meidän täytyy sopia, kuinka sinä otat minuun yhteyttä jos ja kun kiima iskee sinuun. Yleensä omegalla ja hänen alfallaan on toisiinsa sidoksissa olevat porttiavaimet, jolla omega voi kutsua alfan luokseen. Onko isäsi jo hommannut sellaiset sinulle?"

Scorpius pudisteli päätään ja mietti, oliko kyseessä suurikin virhe ja kuinka montaa porttiavainta Teddy mahtoi kantaa mukanaan.

"En yhtään, sinä olet tällä hetkellä ainoa omega, joka on pyytänyt apuani", Teddy vastasi Scorpiuksen äänettömään kysymykseen. "Luulen, ettei isäsi ole vielä ehtinyt teettää porttiavaimia. Niissä on aina oma protokollansa, mutta uskon että Harry on kertonut hänelle järjestelystä. Varmistan sen vielä heiltä molemmilta."

"Entä Harry?" Scorpius kysyi.  
"Sinä et saa ajatella häntä", Teddy sanoi heti vakavoituen jälleen.  
"Ei kun tarkoitin, että onko hänellä monta omegaa joita hän on lupautunut hoitamaan", Scorpius änkytti nolona.  
"Se on Harryn oma asia, enkä usko että hän kertoisi sitä sinulle vaikka kysyisit", Teddy napautti ja Scorpius punastui nolona.

"Mutta kuten sanoin, sinä et saa ajatella Harrya", Teddy jatkoi. "Isäsi varmaan selitti asian sinulle?"  
"Kyllä, hän sanoi etten saa muistella Harrya, mutta en aivan ymmärtänyt miksi", Scorpius nosti leukaansa itsepäisenä. "Ajattelin, että se johtui siitä, ettei isä halua kutsua Harrya uudestaan tänne jos minä joudun kiimaan."  
"Sehän on itsestään selvää", Teddy sanoi. "Et saa ajatella Harrya, sillä hänen tai teidän yhteisen yönne ajatteleminen saattaa laukaista sinussa kiiman. Ja jos ajattelet sitä väärään aikaan, väärässä paikassa, saatat olla todella pulassa. Joten et saa ajatella häntä ikinä yksin ollessasi. Sillä ei ole mitään tekemistä sen kanssa haluaako isäsi kutsua Harryn vai ei. Jos sinä tarvitset alfaa, niin isälläsi ei ole paljon sanomista siihen, jos se alfa joka voi helpottaa oloasi, sattuu olemaan Harry, niin isäsi on vain tyydyttävä siihen."

Scorpius tuijotti Teddyä mykkänä. Hän ei ollut ajatellut asiaa lainkaan tuolta kantilta ja tunsi itsensä nyt aika hölmöksi.

"Mutta sinä saat muistella häntä nyt kun minä olen täällä", Teddy sanoi lempeästi. "Jos siis haluat. Minä voin kuunnella, jos haluat kertoa jotain Harrysta, siitä mitä hän teki sinulle."  
"Eikö hän sitten itse kertonut sitä?" Scorpius kysyi hölmistyneenä. Teddyhän oli sanonut puhuneensa Harryn kanssa hänestä.  
"Ei tietenkään. Alfan ei kuulu juoruilla omegan asioista", Teddy tuhahti kuin pelkkä ajatus loukkaisi häntä.

Ajatus piristi Scorpiusta. Harry ei ollut hänen peloistaan huolimatta kertonut heidän hetkestään mitään Teddylle, eikä varmaan isällekään. Vaikka toisaalta, isä oli ollut koko ajan paikalla, mutta luultavasti tämä oli pitänyt silmänsä kiinni eikä ollut nähnyt mitään.

Ensimmäistä kertaa Scorpius antoi ajatustensa vaeltaa tuohon hetkeen. Hän muisti kuinka oli herännyt keskellä yötä pakottava kovuus housuissaan. Kuinka hän oli koittanut itse saada sen asettumaan ja hätääntynyt kun ei kaikista yrityksistään huolimatta saanut itseään laukeamaan. Sellaista ei ollut tapahtunut koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän oli yrittänyt vaikka kuinka pitkään, kunnes lopulta nautinnon tilalle oli tullut kipu ja tuska kun hän oli ymmärtänyt että erektio ei hävinnyt vaan hänen oma kosketuksensa vain pahensi tilannetta.

Silloin isä oli onneksi herännyt ja kutsunut Harryn paikalle. Ja Harryn kosketus oli tuntunut taivaalliselta, se oli vapauttanut Scorpiuksen tuskasta ja tuonut tilalle hänen kaipaamansa nautinnon. Muisto värisytti Scorpiusta ja hän tunsi kuumuuden leviävän sisällään.

"Sinä ajattelet sitä, ensimmäistä kertaasi", Teddy sanoi hiljaa ja Scorpius nyökkäsi. "Minä näen, kuinka kiima nousee sinussa, voin haistaa sen."

Äkkiä Scorpiuksen läpi löi kuumuuden aalto, jonkalaista hän ei ollut kokenut koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän ei tiennyt johtuiko se Teddyn sanoista ja siitä, mitä hän oli ajatellut äsken, hänen ensimmäistä kertaansa Harryn kanssa. Scorpius voihkaisi ja tunsi samassa kuinka Teddyn kädet kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen.

"Älä vastusta sitä, annan sen tulla. Minä olen tässä, minä pidän sinusta huolen", Teddyn ääni oli karhea kun tämä mumisi sanoja Scorpiuksen hiuksiin.

Ja Scorpius päästi kuumuuden sisällään valloilleen. Vasta nyt hän ymmärsi, kuinka oli kahlinnut sitä viime viikkojen aikana. Kuinka hän oli tukahduttanut sen poltteen sisällään ja sammuttanut jokaisen pienenkin kipinän, ennen kuin ne olivat ehtineet roihahtaa liekkeihin. Hän ajautui kuumuuden vietäväksi ja tunsi Teddyn puristavan itseään tiukasti.

"Anna mennä", Teddy kuiski hiljaa ja silitti Scorpiusta.

He painautuivat pitkälleen Scorpiuksen sängylle. Scorpius kiskoi Teddyä päälleen, hamusi käsillään tämän vartaloa ja ahmi suullaan kaikkea mihin osui. Teddy hymisi hyväksyvästi ja antoi suunsa Scorpiukselle, joka suuteli ahnaasti ja halukkaasti.

Vaatteet vähenivät ja Scorpius nautti Teddyn paljaan ihon kosketuksesta omaansa vasten. Hän tunsi Teddyn hohkavan kuumuuden ja tunsi oman erektionsa kivikovana vasten Teddyn jalkaa. Scorpius puski lantiotaan toivoen, että Teddy ymmärtäisi vihjeen. Niin kuin tämä lopulta ymmärsikin.

Huohottaen Teddy suuteli Scorpiuksen suuta, valui alas kaulalle ja yhä alemmas rintakehälle. Scorpius voihkaisi kun Teddyn kieli löysi hänen herkän nänninsä, pyöritteli sen ympärillä ja lähetti sähköiskun kaltaisia impulsseja pitkin Scorpiuksen jo ennestään jännittynyttä vartaloa.

Teddyn kädet vaelsivat Scorpiuksen housuilla, hieroivat kankaan läpi tuntuvaa kovuutta ja puristivat nautinnollisesti. Scorpius heittelehti vuoteella, sillä Teddyn jokainen kosketus oli uusi ja ennen kokematon. Hänen jokainen solunsa janosi lisää, ja lisää hän sai, sillä pian Teddy kiskoi hänen housunsa pois ja tarttui erektioon.

Kaksi terävää vetoa riitti ja Scorpius laukesi huutaen. Hän tunsi elimensä sykkivän Teddyn kädessä ja nautinnon vyöryvän ylitseen. Hetken aikaa hän tuijotti kattoon ennen kuin kääntyi kohtaamaan Teddyn silmät.

"Paineta?" Teddy hymyili ja kumartui nuolemaan Scorpiuksen erektiota, joka ei ollut veltostunut lainkaan laukeamisen jälkeen.  
"Uh", Scorpius totesi ja katsoi, kuinka Teddy otti häneltä suihin.

Hetken päästä Teddy laski irti ja nousi polvilleen Scorpiuksen jalkojen väliin.

"Ennen kuin kysyt, niin omegalle on normaalia laueta useamman kerran aktin aikana. Etenkin kokemattomat ja nuoret omegat saattavat saada viisikin orgasmia siinä missä alfa saa vain yhden. Joten kannattaa nauttia", Teddy iski silmää ennen kuin kumartui ottamaan uudelleen Scorpiuksen syvälle suuhunsa.

Viisi orgasmia? Scorpius sulki silmänsä ja nautti Teddyn kosketuksesta. Helvetti, jos jokainen niistä tuntuisi yhtä hyvältä kuin äskeinen, niin hän haluaisi ehdottomasti saada niistä jokaisen.

Teddyn suu työskenteli taitavasti Scorpiuksen ympärillä. Tämä osasi rentouttaa kurkkunsa niin, että Scorpius pääsi liukumaan syvälle Teddyn suuhun, paljon syvemmälle kun olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella olevan mahdollista.  Automaattisesti Scorpius nosti lantiotaan hakien oikeaa rytmiä ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, hän tunsi paineen kasvavan uudelleen sisällään. Scorpius ei ehtinyt edes varoittaa Teddyä, kun hän tunsi laukeavansa uudelleen. Tosin Teddy ei näyttänyt pahastuneelta niellessään Scorpiuksen ruiskimaa nestettä, vaan päinvastoin lipoi huuliaan tyytyväisenä.

"Noin, nyt päästään asiaan, kun suurimmat paineet on saatu purettua", Teddy nauroi ja kumartui suutelemaan Scorpiusta, joka maistoi itsensä Teddyn suusta ja tunsi jälleen uuden kuuman aallon lävistävän kehonsa.

"Mitä sinä haluaisit?" Teddy kysyi vetäytyessään hieman kauemmas.  
"En tiedä", Scorpius sanoi, sillä hän ei todellakaan tiennyt. Kaikki oli hänelle uutta ja outoa, mutta hän halusi kiihkeästi oppia.

"Yleensähän alfa astuu omegan eli työntyy tämän sisälle. Mutta se ei tarkoita, etteikö omegallakin olisi vapaus koskea alfan kehoa", Teddy selitti. "Yleensä ensimmäisellä kerralla, kun kiima on pahana, tapahtuu vain varsinainen yhdyntä ilman sen suurempaa tutustumista toisen kehoon. Olenko oikeassa?"

Scorpius pystyi vain nyökkäämään. Toki hän muisti, että oli pitänyt Harryn erektiota kädessään, mutta päällimmäisenä muistikuvana hänellä oli tapahtumasta Harry hänen sisällään.

"Joten jos haluat, niin saat koskea minua. Mutta sinun ei ole pakko, sinun ei ole pakko tehdä mitään mitä et halua", Teddy sanoi. "Sinä määräät tahdin."

Uteliaana Scorpius katseli Teddyä, joka kävi pitkälleen hänen sängylleen. Teddy ei ollut kovin lihaksikas, mutta sopusuhtainen ja ehkä parasta Teddyssä oli tämän hiukset. Metamorfimaagina Teddy pystyi vaihtamaan ulkonäköään mielensä mukaan, mutta yleensä hänen hiuksensa olivat siniset tai turkoosit, mikä Scorpiuksen mielestä erikoista sillä jos hän olisi saanut päättää hiustensa värin, niin ne olisivat olleet tummat. Aivan kuten Albuksella, ja Harrylla, Scorpius tajusi hieman järkyttyneenä.

Nopeasti hän kuitenkin sysäsi moiset ajatukset pois mielestään ja keskittyi vieressään makaavan Teddyn vartaloon. Varovaisesti Scorpius antoi kätensä laskeutua Teddyn vatsalle ja lähti liu'uttamaan sitä edestakaisin. Teddy ei sanonut mitään, mutta nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Vähitellen Scorpius rohkaistui koskettamaan enemmän, tutkimaan Teddyn vartaloa ja kun Scorpius painoi huulensa Teddyn iholle, tämä voihkaisi nautinnosta.

"Juuri noin Scorpius, tee mitä haluat", Teddy kuiski hiljaa ja Scorpius kosketti yhä varmemmin lämmintä vartaloa.

Sitten, täysin varoittamatta kuumuus löi jälleen Scorpiuksen läpi ja hän parahti yllättyneenä. Teddy oli kuitenkin välittömästi ajan tasalla, puristi Scorpiusta itseään vasten ja suuteli ahnaasti. Lämmön aaltoillessa Scorpius tunsi myös pieniä viitteitä jostain muustakin. Se ei ollut varsinaista kipua, mutta se olisi voinut olla.

"Teddy!" Scorpius parahti kun ei ymmärtänyt mitä hänelle tapahtui.  
"Shh, kaikki on hyvin, kiima nousee", Teddy rauhoitteli ja silitti Scorpiusta.  
"Tuntuu omituiselta", Scorpius valitti ja vääntelehti Teddyn syleilyssä.

Scorpius tunsi kuumuuden lisäksi sisällään myös pakottavan tarpeen, himon, johon oli yhdistetty ripaus tuskaa.

"Minä tarvitsen... jotain..." Scorpius änkytti.

Samassa Teddyn sormi oli hänen aukollaan liukkaana. Innoissaan Scorpius työnsi itseään sormea vasten, ottaen sen sisälleen halukkaasti. Tuska helpotti heti ja Scorpius keinutti tyytyväisenä lantiotaan. Teddyn sormi hänen sisällään tuntui taivaalliselta, se toi helpotuksen ja autuuden.

"Kiiman noustessa tunnet tarvetta saada jotain sisällesi, se on täysin normaalia", Teddy puhui rauhallisella äänellä ja hieroi Scorpiuksen aukkoa hellästi, lisäten pian toisen sormen tämän sisälle. "Vaikka et pysty liukastamaan itseäsi luontaisesti, pystyt ottamaan sisääsi yllättävän paljon. Nauti nyt, minä pidän sinusta huolen."

Scorpius vaikeroi nautinnon aaltojen vyöryessä hänen ylitseen. Teddy suuteli häntä ja paineli rytmikkäästi sormia hänen sisälleen. Scorpius puski lantiotaan Teddyä vasten ja toivoi, että voisi saada enemmän.

Sitten Teddyn sormenpäät löysivät Scorpiuksen eturauhasen, ja nuorukainen jännittyi. Hitaat, hierovat liikkeet saivat Scorpiuksen vapisemaan ja läähättämään. Hänen erektionsa sojotti kivikovana kohden taivasta ja terskan päästä valui pieni tippa kirkasta nestettä. Teddyn taitavien sormien hieroessa häntä, Scorpius tunsi jälleen paineen kasautuvan nivusiinsa ja hetken päästä se purkautui sykäyksinä heidän väliinsä Scorpiuksen huutaessa ääneen.

"Vau, se oli kolmas", Teddy sanoi ja suuteli Scorpiusta ahnaasti. "Merlin että sinä olet kaunis lauetessasi. Voisin katsella sinua ikuisuuden."

Scorpius ei mahtanut mitään sille, että punastui Teddyn sanoille. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan katsellut häntä kun hän sai orgasminsa ja nyt Teddy oli nähnyt hänet jo kolmesti. Eikä kiima Scorpiuksen sisällä osoittanut vielä pienintäkään hiipumisen merkkiä. Hän janosi edelleen kosketusta ja tyydytystä.

"Lisää", Scorpius aneli ja tunsi Teddyn sormien liikahtavan sisällään innokkaina. "Enemmän. Minä tarvitsen enemmän Teddy."

Scorpius ei välittänyt vaikka hänen äänensä aneli. Hän tiesi vain tarvitsevansa Teddyn sisälleen ja pian. Kuumuus nousi ja samalla myös pakottava tarve joka ei ollut kaukana tuskasta.

"Tietenkin Scorpius, tietenkin", Teddy huohotti ja veti sormensa Scorpiuksen sisältä.

Kun Scorpius asettui selälleen, hän katseli kuinka Teddy rullasi kondomin paikoilleen ja liukasti erektionsa sen jälkeen hyvällä määrällä liukastetta. Teddyn silmissä kiilteli puhdas himo kun hän asettui Scorpiuksen jalkojen väliin, levitti niitä ja valmistautui työntymään sisään.

Innokkaana Scorpius avasi itseään, työnsi lantiotaan eteenpäin että Teddy saisi mahdollisimman hyvän kulman ja haukkoi henkeään tuntiessaan Teddyn erektion liukuvan sisälleen. Scorpiuksesta tuntui että hän oli avoimempi ja ottavaisempi kuin koskaan ennen. Tunne oli mieletön ja kihelmöi hänen joka solussaan.

Teddyn silmät olivat puristuneet kiinni ja tämä oli pysähtynyt Scorpiuksen ylle.

"Niin täydellinen, niin tiukka", Teddy mumisi ennen kuin liikautti lantiotaan ensimmäisen kerran.

Puhdas himo aaltoili Scorpiuksen läpi ja hän kietoi jalkansa Teddyn ympärille vetäen tätä entistä lähemmäs itseään. Eikä Teddy enempää kehotusta tarvinnut vaan ryhtyi liikkumaan rytmikkäästi edestakaisin Scorpiuksen sisällä.

Valitus purkautui Scorpiuksen huulilta, kun Teddy iski hänen eturauhaseensa erektiollaan kerran toisensa jälkeen. Scorpius tunsi ihonsa kihelmöivän kun lämpö levisi ja aaltoili hänen sisällään. Teddy huohotti puskiessaan itseään yhä kiihkeämmin Scorpiusta vasten.

"Lisää... kovemmin... enemmän", Scorpius henkäisi ja veti Teddyä lähemmäs itseään.

Teddy vastasi kosketukseen innokkaana, työntyi entistä syvemmälle Scorpiuksen sisään painautuen tämän päälle niin, että Scorpiuksen erektio jäi heidän väliinsä puristuksiin.

"Te- Teddy... minä tulen kohta... ihan kohta... Teddy!" Scorpius huusi juuri ennen kuin neljäs orgasmi iski häneen.

Hetken aikaa Scorpius ei tuntenut kuin kuuman sykkeen joka ympäröi hänet sisältä ja ulkoa. Hän kuuli oman huutonsa ja huohotuksensa, sekä hetken päästä Teddyn karjaisun kun alfa purkautui voimalla hänen sisälleen ensimmäisen kerran.

"Scorpius, Scorpius", Teddy huohotti nuoremman miehen korvaan, suuteli poskea ja puristi lähelleen.

"Teddy..." Scorpiuksen ääni oli karhea huudon jälkeen, mutta hän ei halunnut mitään muuta kuin käpertyä alfansa syliin ja nukkua.

Huoneessa tuoksui edelleen kiima kun Teddy vetäytyi Scorpiuksen sisältä, joka puolestaan parahti kun tunsi tyhjyyden sisällään.

"Shh, kaikki on hyvin, minä olen tässä", Teddy hymisi hiljaa ja veti Scorpiuksen kainaloonsa.

He käpertyivät sylikkäin sängylle tasaamaan hengitystään. Teddy silitti Scorpiuksen hiuksia ja niskaa lempeällä, voimakkaalla kädellään ja Scorpius suli kosketuksen alla. Mikään ei tuntunut paremmalta, kun Teddyn kosketus sen jälkeen kun Scorpius oli saavuttanut nautinnon huippunsa neljä kertaa peräkkäin.

Väsymys painoi Scorpiuksen silmissä ja hitaasti hän ajelehti tiedottomuuteen tuntien edelleen Teddyn vahvana ja voimakkaana ympärillään. Hänellä oli täydellisen tyydytetty olo, ja onnellinen hymy huulillaan hän nukahti.


End file.
